


Sanctuary

by FandumbGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Peter, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Rimming, petopher, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets himself in trouble and seeks out refuge with Chris Argent. He gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> This is a slightly belated birthday gift for my friend [ Arabwel](http://screaming-towards-apotheosis.tumblr.com/) and thank you to [ MaraMcGregor,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor) for betaing for me.

There was no way Chris Argent would ever trust Peter Hale. That was a given. So why did Peter automatically go to the Argent household when he was hurt in his latest escapade? Peter sure didn’t know why and Chris couldn't say why with one look from Peter's blue eyes he was stepping aside to let the werewolf in.

“What are you doing here?”

“Honestly, I couldn’t say. This was the only place I could think of.”

“Family won’t let you in?” Chris arched a sardonic eyebrow.

“Derek is a bit...upset with me at the moment.” Peter was going to go on to explain what exactly he had done this time to piss off his nephew, but a sudden stab of pain had him seeing spots and grabbing at his stomach.

“Shit.” Chris rushed forward to help support the other man. He half-carried Peter to the couch, setting him down. “What happened?”

“Oh you know me,” he let out a strangled chuckle, “I’m always pissing somebody off. One of my old enemies happened to catch up with me and show me his displeasure.” Looking up at Chris he gave a feral smile. “And if you think I look bad, you should see him. Though you would have to look in a couple different places if you want to see all of his parts.”

Chris ignored the insinuation. “Let me see the wound.” He proceeded to help Peter pull of his t-shirt. Why would a grown man where such tight shirts? Chris thought. 

The sight under the shirt was not pretty. His entire stomach and sides were covered in black and blue. Chris reached out to softly prod at the bruises. Peter winced and sucked in air. “Sorry,” Chris muttered. A little louder he said, “I think your ribs are broken.”

“I figured. They should heal up soon enough, I just need a place to rest for a bit. Not sure if my friend brought any friends of his own and I don’t really want to find out right now.”

Chris didn’t think before the words were out of his mouth. “Sure, I’ll make up the spare room for you.”

“Thanks.” A rare moment of humbleness hit Peter. “I know we don’t exactly see eye to eye and you are letting me hide out here. I don’t deserve this.”

Silence fell between them. Chris shifted awkwardly. “You would want a shower, I suppose. I’ll show you where it is.”

Peter slowly followed behind Chris to the bathroom. “There are towels in the cabinet and I’ll set out some clothes for you in the bedroom.” Chris looked a little lost for a moment, unsure what to do and Peter wasn’t helping any by just staring at him. “I’ll just leave you to it then,” and quickly retreated to his own room.

Chris’ mind was in turmoil as he rifled through his dresser pulling out clothes for Peter. He couldn’t get thoughts of the muscles layered under all the bruising out of his mind. It wasn’t until he started feeling for the break that he noticed how firm Peter was under his skin. Chris couldn’t stop thinking about how soft Peter’s skin was. He wondered if the rest of Peter was so smooth. Peter was a handsome man and it had been so long since Victoria passed. Even longer since he had been with a man. It couldn’t hurt to appreciate the rugged beauty of his unexpected houseguest. Could it?

His mind must have wandered longer than he thought, because he never noticed the sound of the shower stop. “Knock, knock.” Chris looked up in surprise to see Peter standing in his doorway. His eyes fell down from Peter’s face to the smooth contours of his chest, droplets of water running down the ridges of his abs, still wet from the shower. Chris’ eyes stopped when they reached the edge of the towel that Peter was holding up low on his hips.

Damn that towel. The thought surprised Chris and brought a flush to his face. He did not need to be thinking about what that towel was hiding from view. Nor should he be thinking about where that V was leading to. 

Chris forced his eyes back up to Peter’s smirking face. “I believe there was a promise of clothes?”

That broke Chris out of his reverie. Peter was mocking him and Chris had no one to blame but himself. Gawking at the admittedly fine specimen of a werewolf like he was some anxious to fuck teenager instead of the hardened hunter he was. “Yeah, sorry about that. I got lost in thought.”

“Yeah I can see that.” Peter pushed himself off the door jam and made his way further into the bedroom towards Chris. “That’s okay. You don’t need to bother.” He gave the other man a meaningful look. “I prefer to sleep in the nude anyway.”

Chris felt his eyes dart back down to that tempting V again before he was able to force his eyes back up. “I..uh.” He cleared his throat. “I see your bruises have healed.”

“Yup, nothing fixes me up like a hot shower. Well there are other things that fix me up too, but let’s not get into that.” Peter gave Chris another of his wicked grins. “Would you like another feel to make sure the bone is all healed?”

By now Peter was barely a foot away from Chris. Chris could feel the heat radiating off of him. Everything screamed for him not to take the bait. Yet, somehow, Chris found his hand resting on Peter’s side, gently caressing where the bruise was not even an hour ago.

Peter took that as permission to lean over and captured Chris’ lips with his own. Chris stood stock still for a moment, before allowing himself to lean into it. Now that they were done beating around the bush and Chris knew that Peter wanted the same thing he did, he held nothing back. His tongue battled for dominance. Chris nipped at Peter’s bottom lip making him groan.

Chris pulled back allowing them both to catch their breath. “If we do this, we do it my way.”

Peter shrugged. “That’s fine with me. I like the idea of you taking over.”

“Well in that case…” Chris grabbed Peter by the shoulders and turned him so that Peter’s back was to him.

Peter’s head lolled back as Chris licked and kissed his neck. Chris’ hands slid down from where they were on Peter’s shoulders, slowly down his pecs, and when he reached that towel that was teasing him so much only a few minutes ago, he untied the knot holding it up and bared all of Peter. 

He is careful not to touch the one thing they both want him to touch. He lightly traced his fingertips where thigh met groin. The combination of the teasing and neck kissing had Peter leaking pre-come like a faucet.

“God, Chris. Just touch me.”

Chris’ chuckle vibrated out of his chest through Peter’s back. “I thought that’s what I was doing? Do you want me to stop?” With that he removed himself entirely from Peter. Chris stepped back so his straining cock was no longer lodged in the crevice of Peter’s ass, his lips no longer sucking on his neck, fingers no longer whispering across his skin.

Peter growled in frustration. “Chris,” he said in a warning tone.

Chris wasn’t bothered by it at all. In the bedroom he knew how to handle himself, he knew who was boss.

“Get on the bed. Face down,” he commanded.

Peter hesitated for a moment, but went over to the bed and did as instructed. He looked over his shoulder to watch Chris, still fully clothed, stalk over to him. Peter wasn’t used to feeling this way. As a born werewolf he had always been a predator, but here, now, it was obvious he was just the prey.

“Turn around.” This time there was no hesitance in Peter. Peter could hear Chris moving around behind him, then felt the rough material of the other man’s jeans against the skin of his thighs. The anticipation was driving him crazy.

Chris’ hands went to his shoulder blades and firmly started to massage him. There were many things Peter was expecting but a massage was not one of them. He laid there stiffly, unsure how to react, but Chris’ hands were magical. Peter wanted to worship in the holy house of Chris’ hands. He felt his body melting under the attention. Muscles he didn’t know were strained relaxed until he was a puddle on the bed.

The hands flowed slowly down his back, making sure every inch was massaged into submission. Eventually, the hand made their way down to Peter’s ass cheeks. The massage continued, but every little while, Chris would spread the cheeks and take a swipe at Peter’s hole with his tongue. The licks came more and more frequently until Chris gave up the massage and dived fully into the task of eating Peter out.

Peter writhed on the bed, gasping and moaning from Chris’ ministrations. “Shit, shit shit. You keep doing this and I will come from that alone.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Well I was hoping you would fuck me tonight and I would rather come with your dick up my ass. I’m not a young man any more. If I come now, I’m done for the night.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Chris’ mouth. He reluctantly tore himself away. “You’re just going to have to give me a chance to finish this one day,” he said nodding to his ass.

“I’m sure we could arrange that some time.” Peter rolled onto his back, leaning on his elbows. “Now, if you don’t mind me saying, you are entirely over dressed.”

Chris looked down at himself. “I guess you’re right. Wouldn’t want you to be the only naked one here.”

Peter enjoyed the show Chris put on of stripping. The years of fighting werewolves paid off on Chris’ body.

When he was undressed went over to his nightstand to pull out some lube. “Um I have lube, but its been a while so I don’t have condoms. That okay?”

“Perfectly fine.”

A jerky nod and Chris tossed his find on the bed and followed it. He crawled on the bed over Peter until they were lined up perfectly. Chris’ dick bobbed up and down, hitting Peter’s causing Peter to arch up trying for more contact.

“Patience, Peter. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.” Chris leaned down to give little pecks on Peter’s jaw line then reached over for the lube.

Peter quickly grabbed it out of his hand. “Allow me.” His wolfish grin should have worried Chris, but it only served to make him harder. He took Chris firmly in hand and tugged.

There was no teasing in his movements. Only hunger. Chris got lost in the feelings. He resisted fucking into Peter’s hand. He knew there was a much better offering if he could hold off just a little longer. Chris poured some of the abandoned lube onto his hands, making sure his fingers were liberally coated.

This was not love making for either of them. They were together just to satisfy a primal need. Chris was neither gentle nor rough when he inserted the first finger into Peter. As soon as he felt Peter was loose enough to take another he used two. He impatiently scissored his fingers, trying to hold on to his sanity while Peter steadily pumped his cock. 

Unable to hold off any longer, Chris pulled himself from Peter’s hand and lined himself up to Peter’s entrance. One hard thrust forward and Chris was fully enveloped in Peter. “Christ almighty, you feel good.”

“I’ve been called many things in my life, but I don’t think anyone has called me the Son of God.”

Chris was torn between wanting to forever tape Peter’s mouth closed and laughing at the man’s incurable arrogance. He settled for fucking him until neither of them could speak coherently. Chris slammed in so hard he lifted Peter off the bed. “Yes, just like that, Chris.”

Chris already knew there was no way he was lasting long. “Peter, I need you to stroke yourself for me.” Peter immediately followed the directions. “Oh you can’t believe how hot you look doing that. Are you close, because I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

Peter picked up speed. He twisted his hand at the top of the cock and played with his balls the way he knew would bring him off the fastest. Chris’ hands held onto Peter’s hips so hard that if he was human there would be hand shaped bruises.

Peter met Chris’ gaze. “Don’t hold back. Come for me, Chris. Please, I need to feel you come in me.” That was all the encouragement Chris needed. A few more pounding thrusts was enough to send Chris over the edge. Peter held on long enough to allow Chris to come first. He let his come shoot out in spurts across his own chest.

They panted, trying to catch their breath. Chris rolled over so he was laying next to Peter. “I could get used to seeing you covered in come.”

“I could get used to a thorough fucking like that. Remind me next time I get myself in trouble to come here.”

Chris smiled. “My door is always open if this is the kind of thanks I get.”


End file.
